cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anton Diffring
Anton Diffring (1918 - 1989) Film Deaths *''Park Plaza 605 (Norman Conquest)'' (1953) [Gregor]: Knocked out by Eva Bartok who hits him on the back of the head with a heavy ornament as he is confronting Carl Jaffe and Frederick Schiller in room 600. They leave, Anton recovers, then Robert Adair arrives and strangles him. The others return, find him dead but don't notice he's been strangled and think Eva has killed him. To cover this up they take him to room 605 and push him out the window. (Thanks to Brian) *''Albert R.N. '''(Break To Freedom)'' (1953)' [''Hauptmann Schultz); The POW camp Commandant, he is killed by a stray RAF bomb when they raid the nearby town and he's outside the camp fleeing from Anthony Steel. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Black Tent'' (1956) [Snr Afrika Korps Officer]: Shot with Frederick Jaeger by Anthony Steel and Andre Morell in the amphitheatre of the ruins of Sabratha. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Man Who Could Cheat Death'' (1959) '[''Dr. Georges Bonnet]: Burned alive along with Delphi Lawrence when his basement catches fire. *Circus of Horrors' (Phantom of the Circus)'' (1960) [Dr. Rossiter a.k.a. Dr. Bernard Scheuler]: Deliberately hit with a car by Colette Wilde as he attempts to flee from the circus. *''The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre: Incident At Midnight'' (1963) [Dr Erik Leichner]: Shot in the back by robber Tony Garnett. (Thanks to Brian) * Operation Crossbow (1965) [German Soldier]: Presumably killed when the factory is bombed by the RAF; Anton is not seen during the bombing, but presumably is still present during the factory's destruction. (Thanks to Brian) *''Counterpoint'' (1968) [Col. Arndt]: Shot to death by Maximilian Schell when Anton is about to kill Charlton Heston. *''Where Eagles Dare (1968)'' [SS Standartenfuhrer Kramer]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood as Anton tries to call the guards. (Thanks to Tony) *''Battle of Sutjeska (The Fifth Offensive)'' (1973) [Gen. Alexander Löhr]: Executed by hanging. *''No Way Out (Tony Arzenta)'' (1973) [Grunwald]: Shot in the chest by Alain Delon. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye (La Morte negli occhi del gatto)'' (1973) [Franz]: Throat slit with a razor by Venantino Venantini. His body is shown again afterwards when Serge Gainsbourg leads everybody into the crypt and discovers his body in Dana Ghia's coffin. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Beast Must Die (1974)'' [Pavel]: Mauled to death by the werewolf Michael Gambon when the wolf breaks into the security-monitor room. His body is shown afterwards when Calvin Lockhart discovers him. *''Operation: Daybreak (The Price of Freedom; Seven Met at Daybreak)'' (1975) [Reichs Protector Reinhard Heydrich]: Fatally injured in an explosion when a Czech rebel throws a grenade at his car; he dies a few days later. (See also John Carradine in Hitler's Madman and David Warner in Holocaust and Hitler's SS: Portrait of Evil.) (Thanks to Tony) TV Deaths *''Colonel March Of Scotland Yard: The Silver Curtain'' (1956) [Davos]: His murder happens behind the "silver curtain" of spray from a fountain, in scene but obscured. Boris Karloff works out that John Chandos had thrown a knife into Anton's back from a side balcony as he waited at John's front door. (Thanks to Brian) *''Overseas Press Club - Exclusive!: ''The Billion Franc Mystery' '''(1957)' [''Louis Walleau]: Shot off-camera by Nicole Maurey after she had discovered he was an undercover Nazi in 1938. We hear the shot as Lee Patterson arrives outside the building. (Thanks to Brian) *''Tatort: Tote Taube in der Beethovenstrasse (Dead Pigeon on Beethoven Street) (1973)'' [Mensur]: Decapitated with an axe by Glenn Corbett, after Glenn pins him to the wall by throwing several swords at him; we only see Glenn bringing the axe down. (This episode was released as a theatrical film in the US under the translated title Dead Pigeon on Beethoven Street.) *''Doctor Who: Silver Nemesis (1988)'' [De Flores]: Shot with a ray-gun by the lead Cyberman (David Banks). Gallery antondiffring-7deaths.jpg|Anton Diffring in Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye Category:Actors Category:German actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1918 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:BBC Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Tatort Cast Members